Red Rocket Mega Stop
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMountainsRedRocketMegaStopLocation }} Red Rocket Mega Stop is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. It is a public workshop with claim and defend event quests. Background Opened in May 2076 as an almost completely automated rest and repair stop on the juncture of Interstates 63 and 66, the Mega Stop prided itself on the fleet of customized Protectrons, fitted with the Red Rocket Cores to ensure the highest possible quality of service. Despite the grand promises, reality proved to be a harsh mistress, as the Protectrons were routinely malfunctioning and required weekly wipes and diagnostic to remain functional. Interestingly, in an example of how "efficient" corporate America was before the War, purchasing a new Protectron was cheaper than repairing a damaged one, so Red Rocket employees at the Mega Stop were encouraged to retire malfunctioning units, rather than send them in for repairs. The only concern was that the proprietary Red Rocket Core was recovered intact for reuse. Red Rocket Mega Stop terminal entries Another claim to fame of the rest stop was a fully automated kitchen that utilized bio-engineered ingredients to create "perfect" burgers,Red Rocket please stop as well as the sale of slushies at the Mega Stop, one of the newest flavors being Nuka-Cola.Red Rocket protectron: "All Red Rocket slushies are buy one get one free. Try our new Nuka-Cola flavor today." (Red Rocket protectron's dialogue) Layout Red Rocket Mega Stop is a large rest stop along Highway 59 at the far east end of the map. The stop has two refueling stations and two truck stops, as well as a mechanic's garage. The rest stop is currently abandoned with numerous ruined cars still parked at the gas stations. The most iconic structure of this stop is a large sign tower showing what the stop features. In the back is a robot that patrols around the junk pile. The mega stop is a large area bisected by the highway into two halves. The southern part contains the refueling depot with two stations filled with coolant pumps, a bus stop and a convenience store with an automated coolant replacement apparatus. The western awning also covers a cooking station. The footbridge in the center connects the southern portion to the megastop proper, ending at another convenience store located at the foot of the giant Red Rocket sign. The main building to the northeast contains the food court, with the absolutely massive restrooms in the western wing and the kitchens in the east. The solitary building to the northeast contains the garage and maintenance facilities for the Protectroon fleet, together with a tinker's station, a power armor station, and a random power armor. There are two stashes pre-placed in the buildings giving the player access to their stash, one in the kitchens and one in the maintenance room. Notably, this is a workshop location which provides a large amount of resources: food (5), water (8), junk (1), aluminum (3), nuclear material (1) and steel (1). The workshop is located in the middle of the outer food court and the building area encompasses the entire northern half of the megastop. It is one of the largest areas in the game and one of the most defensible ones due to the easily accessible roofs, lack of cover around the workshop and a lot of resources. Notable loot * Lucy Harwick's note - Note, on the counter of the Red Rocket gas station. * Red Rocket please stop - Note, on a clipboard, on the counter of the dining area. * Movie pitch #5 - Holotape, in a roofless teal sports car in a northeastern parking spot. Can be looted if car is destroyed. * Potential recipe - In the dining area, behind the counter in the kitchen's middle table on the far left corner. * Power armor chassis - May spawn in the northeastern building, at a power armor station, by the workstations. * Stuffed polar bear - Can be found on top of the roof of the smaller station. * Barry's mysterious map fragment - On a counter in a station to the southeast. Notes Some Scorched here uniquely wear Red Rocket jumpsuits. Appearances Red Rocket Mega Stop appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery Red_Rocket_Mega_Stop_01.png|Red Rocket sign and skeleton Red_Rocket_Mega_Stop_02.png|Skeleton in the parking lot Red_Rocket_Mega_Stop_03.png|Rooftop camp Red_Rocket_Mega_Stop_04.png|Body of vault dweller on rooftop Red_Rocket_Mega_Stop_05.png|Gnome wearing clown hat in stew pot Red_Rocket_Mega_Stop_06.png|Rooftop camp Red_Rocket_Mega_Stop_07.png|Jangles in bus driver's seat Red_Rocket_Mega_Stop_08.png|Skeletons in diner Red_Rocket_Mega_Stop_09.png|Skeleton Red_Rocket_Mega_Stop_10.png|Skeleton in kitchen Red_Rocket_Mega_Stop_11.png|Inside of trailer at Red Rocket Mega Stop FO76_Red_Rocket_Mega_Stop_(Fire_truck).jpg|Fire truck FO76_Red_Rocket_Mega_Stop_(Lucy_Harwick's_note).jpg|Lucy Harwick's note Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations Category:Fallout 76 workshops ru:Мегастоянка «Красная ракета» uk:Мегастоянка «Червона ракета» zh:紅火箭超級商場